


Knowing What I Want:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: What He Wants Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking Out, Break Up, Coffee, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Disappointed/Sad, Drama, F/M, Family, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Planning/Thinking, Post Break Up, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realization, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Stressed Danny Williams, Stressed Steve McGarrett, Unrequited Crush, Working Hard, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve finally admits to himself that he has feelings for his best friend, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, The Former Seal knows what he wants, & is willing to work hard to get it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Knowing What I Want:

*Summary: Steve finally admits to himself that he has feelings for his best friend, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, The Former Seal knows what he wants, & is willing to work hard to get it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett took a break from his reports, He stood up & stretched out his muscles, & he went to get a fresh cup of coffee going, so the others could have some too, As he waited for the coffee to brew, He was thinking about his blond-headed partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was working on his share of the paperwork in the corner office, & was just keeping to himself.

 

The Former Seal thought to himself, with a shocked realization, **"I ** _am_** in love with my best friend,  & partner, Danny"**, & he thought about what helped him realized it, & what he is gonna be doing about it. **"I ** _am_** gonna be making sure that he _**is**_ always happy,  & **_never_** sad again"** , he thought to himself once more, For starters, He decided to get his wonderful friend, & possible new lover some coffee too. After that, He headed for his office, & cleared his throat.

 

"I am not in the mood, Go away", The Blond grumbled, as he didn't even look up from his computer, Steve said with a smile, "I brought coffee, It's the good stuff, I brewed it myself, Danno", Danny looked up finally, & said with a smile, "I am sorry, Babe, I thought it was one of the HPD Members, who won't take a "no" for an answer, I told him that I can't do a shift, cause I have the kids on this weekend, & there is no way in hell, that I am changing it for anyone". The Five-O Commander said, "I understand completely", & handed over the coffee, which Danny inhaled the heavenly scent, & then took a sip, & leaned back in "relaxed" mode, as he looked at his best friend.

 

"Are you doing okay, Babe ?", he asked out of concern, Steve smiled, & said, "I am doing just fine, Danno, I think that this day will actually be a great one". The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & said, "Yeah, It might be, I just hope that it doesn't get shot to hell, Cause I am actually looking forward to some time alone", Steve was a little disappointed, & said, "Oh, No Melissa ?", Danny shrugged, & said, "We decided to call it quits", & Steve said, "I am sorry, Danny", & Danny said with a smile, "Thanks", The Former Seal decided to go on with his plan.

 

"Hey, It feels like we haven't had anytime to ourselves, or just hung out, How about dinner, On me ?, My treat ?", The Blond was surprised & taken back by the suggestion, "I would like that, Sure, Thanks, Buddy, I could have my personal time later". Steve was not disappointed, & said with a smile, "Great, I will pick you up, & then we'll have fun, I promise you", & Danny said with a smile, "Yeah, I know, Let's get our work done, That way, We can enjoy the night", & Steve agreed, & headed into his office feeling better.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
